Penguin Moon
by ncisduckie
Summary: Tori Tsukino is a crybaby who isn't so bright when it comes to school. One day, a pipit named Luna comes around and changes her life forever. ONE-SHOT! *Set in the first episode/ chapter* If you want a brief summary: Sailor Moon is a penguin! PLEASE R&R!


**Penguin Moon**

To the average eye of the human race—penguins are merely flightless birds eternally doomed to done formalwear-esque feathers. As it turns out, that _indeed_ is the unfortunate fate of the beloved birds. But they managed to change their fate. Sick of male tuxedos, penguins have developed clothing visible only to the eyes of the Antarctic species. In the year 1990 of the human calendar system, mysterious happenings began to occur. Activities such as disappearances as well as illnesses started to spread across Antarctica. And only one group of penguins could stop the atrocities. And that's where our story begins.

**. . .**

Tori Tsukino awakes on a chilly Wednesday morning of September. Late. One hour has passed since the young penguin's alarm system screeched to signal the end of slumber and the start of the morning. Tori hastily slides her flippers through her well hated school uniform before practically flying out of her family's igloo. "Mamma! I'm late!"

By the time Tori reaches her school after running into various objects and other penguins, the tardy bell has rang and classes began no matter how hard she hoped they wouldn't.

"I hate my life!" The groan easily slips from her beak. The phrase manages to pop into her vocabulary on a daily basis. One way or another. She sits outside her icy classroom as her punishment of lateness for the umpteenth time that school year. "It's just not right to leave a delicate penguin in the hallway! _We_ are the future!"

"Miss Tskuino, I highly doubt you'll impact future society with grades like your own," A penguin dressed in a pink pantsuit states matter-of-factly as she comes up behind Tori, holding a severely marked test paper bearing the unearthly grade of thirty of one hundred.

Tori looks away from her teacher's intimidating gaze. "I _tried_ Miss Haruna!" A tear escapes her eye and the teacher's face softens.

She pats her student's shouler awkwardly. "I-it's okay, Tori. How about you come back to class now? We'll talk about your options after class, okay?" Though typically hard-hearted for the lack of a mate, she has always had a soft spot for her student.

Wiping her eyes, tori meekly nods and follows her teacher back inside.

. . .

"I can't believe you were late _again_," Naru, Tori's only best friend, remarks as they leave side by side from talking with Miss Haruna.

Tori smirks, now in a good mood. "I can't believe you picked a fight with Umino. Again."

Rolling her eyes, Naru's flipper makes contact with her friend's back. "Don't bring that up anymore, or else I'm not going to bring you to the sale at my ma's shop!"

Her eyes brightening, Tori gasps. "Sakana-P is having a sale? Your mother actually put her jewelry on _sale_?" Tori, as well as most of the penguin population, knows how obsessed Naru's mom is with making sure her top quality jewels have the high-ended prices.

"Yeah, it's crazy over there," she trails off, thinking of the oddities of her mother's behavior. She looks at Tori. "You wanna come over?"

Tori shakes her head sadly. "I can't. If I come home late once again, my mamma's gonna shove me into the pond and keep me under to drown."

"You're so over-dramatic, Tori!" Naru laughs. The duo walk for a couple more feet before they reach an intersection separating the jewelry shop and a row of houses. "I suppose I'll see you tomorrow," Naru says with disappointment. Her friend hasn't really been up to doing things together lately.

Tori smiles, reaching to hug her friend. "If I _survive_ until then!" She whispers into her friend's ear dramatically. Sometimes a laugh from Naru is all Tori needs to survive the day. Especially on a day like this. Naru rewards Tori with a laugh as she returns the hug.

She pulls away, still chuckling as she heads down the street to the dazzling castle-like igloo known as Sakana-P Jewelry.

Watching her friend walk away, Tori sighs, knowing the real reason upon why she can't visit her friend. She looks in envy at the shining buildings of the jewelry. The rumor of the country is the building were modeled after those of foreign countries while some penguins 'vacationed' in places called zoos.

The one thing Tori dreams of is to visit Japan. There were visiting humans from Japan in the area once and Tori adored them ever since. Such gentle people. "But my grades aren't going to get me to Japan anytime soon," she mutters to herself. She pulls out her evil test from her school bag. The angry marks taunt her to the point of where she crumples the paper in her flippers, tossing it backward.

"Watch it, blondey!" A male voice shouts, causing Tori to stop her webbed feet mid-waddle.

She turns in a huff. Tori, much like a few other select penguins, has a mutation to which her feathers shine with a gold color. Others could have red. Or purple. Or blue. The list continues. But it still is a rare thing to find and Tori was mercilessly teased because of the fact during her two years of primary school. Her second year in secondary school, the teasing finally ceases. Her yellow brows of a Macaroni Penguin didn't help the jokes either.

"Jerk!" she screeches, turning to face the male. She tries to snatch it out of his hands, but it's too late. He's already seen the horrid grade.

He looks at the girl, dumbfounded. "Thirty percent? Study harder, Blondey!" He gives her a smug smile, admiring her gold feathers. He watches in amusement as Tori's feathers puff up in embarrassment and smiles a genuine smile. Not knowing why, there's something about the young penguin that entices him.

In return, Tori finally takes a good look at the male penguin. His own feathers shine with a drak midnight blue—something she's never personally seen. He wears the uniform of the elite high school of the area, definitely showing that his studious self is the one speaking to her. His heigh is a goof flibber taller than tori. Her eyes widen involuntarily and she lets out a small gasp at his looks*. _Too bad he's such a jerk__**, **_she thinks to herself bitterly.

Without hesitation, she whips the paper out of his flippers while he looks at her and waddles away as fast as possible.

. . .

"Mamma! I'm home!" Tori calls breathlessly as she waddles through the front ice block.

Her mother waddles in to meet her, a pink apron tied at her plump waist. "How was school?"

Tori frowns, upset that the subject came up so quickly. "Fine, I guess." She heads into the kithen, grabbing a small fish from the refrigerator before popping at the table.

Her mom looks at her with sympathy before remembering something. The very something that put Tori in the mood. "I saw Umino's mother before you got home—she said your class got your math tests back. What did you get?"

Tori looks at her mother in bewilderment. "I don't see why people are judged on their grades!" She exclaims hotly, trying to postpone the time between now and her mom seeing the test.

"Just give me the test, Tori," her mother mutters, holding out her flipper. She is sick of Tori's games. They just don't work.

Her daughter stares. And stares. Then reluctantly, she smooths out the test and places it in her mother's flipper.

The mom smiles and looks down at the paper. Her smile drops and her face darkens instantly. "_Thirty Percent_? What the hell, Tori?"

Eyes wide, Tori looks away. "I _tried_ mother!"

"No, you didn't! Now get out!"

Tori wipes a runaway tear from her eye. "Yes, mamma."

. . .

Not three minutes of being forced outside, her wailing and pounding forced her mother to open the igloo. "Hush! You're going to attract the polar bears!" And with this, Tori is ushered inside to the confinement of her bedroom.

. . .

Hours pass. Tori lays on her bed in a finicky sleep. The initial hour of crying had led her to her current state of slumber. Suddenly, her window flies open and Tori jumps from her dreamless sleep. A South Georgia Pipit, its forehead bearing the unusual yellow feathers in the shape of a crescent moon, flies in with its eyes curious. "I've been searching for you Tori Tsukino."

Tori squeals, staring at the small brown songbird. "H-How do you talk? I-I thought penguins talked!"

The small bird's beak curves into a smile. "Very good, but I am the exception. I've been searing for you, Tori." The flightful bird flutters toward Tori. "My name is Luna. And you, are among the chosen."

"Good night," The penguin mutters, using her flippers to hide her eyes. To Tori, this has to be a dream. Birds do not talk. Well, birds other than penguins do not talk.

Pecking the penguin, Luna sighs. "If you don't wake up, I'm not going to give you your present I have for you.

At the mention of something free from an utter stranger, Tori peeks through her flippers. "A present? For me?" Tori has always loved presents, making holidays her favorite time ever.

"Silly penguin," the pipit mutters under her breath. She flies in a quick circle, much like that of a human-made airplane, and a fish shaped brooch encrusted with jewels and crescent moons falls to Tori's webbed feet. "Are you going to listen to me now?"

Squealing happily, Tori gives a quick distracted nod as she dives for the jewelry. She quickly pins it to her school uniform, instantly liking the once hated clothing.

"Tori, you—as I've figured out—are the one of few chosen penguins. You are Sailor Moon, Champion of Justice. You, along with select others we'll meet later are the only penguins who can stop new evil incidents happening here in Antarctica."

Through Luna's spiel, Tori is being mindlessly ignorant, adoring the brooch. Luna takes notice and proceeds to peck on Tori's head. Again. "You are _not_ listening!"

"Yes I am! Champion of Justice-blah blah blah!" Tori says, waving her flipper vaguely. To Tori, this is all still a dream. A bird talking? Nonsense! To her, anyway. She hasn't met a parrot.

The pipit sighs again. "Well, then—call out: "Moon Prism Power!" Then you'll believe me."

"Moon Prism Power!" Tori shouts in the spur of the moment. Nothing could go wrong, right?

In a storm of pink ribbons, Tori is transformed into a penguin adorned in an outfit much like her sailor-esque school uniform. Her brooch sits in the middle of the ribbon, as it was before. On the top of her head, she finds two blonde balls of hair with a red jewel on top. A long ponytail escapes from each of the buns.

"What?" Tori screeches, running over to her mirror. "I thought you were joking! This is supposed to be a dream!" Her flipper reaches to the buns sitting on her, twirling the excess hair.

Luna flies around tori happily. She's thrilled she found the right penguin. The last couple times have been duds and the brain-washing to prevent them from remembering the talking pipit was a pain in her tail-feathers. "Be quiet, and you'll find out!" she tells the penguin in regards of the buns.

Tori instantly silences and the duo waits for only seconds. _"Someone help me! My ma's gone insane! She's trying to _kill_ me!"_

Naru's voice fills the room and Tori's eyes widen with sadness. "W-We have to help Naru!"

"That's what I've been _trying _to tell you!" Luna heads to the window, motioning with her wing for Tori to follow her. "Now let's go!"

. . .

What seems like mere seconds, the two birds reach Sakana-P Jewelry. An ear-piercing sceam rings out and tori flinches when she realizes it's Naru. With mock-confidence, Tori barges, facing what seems like a highly mutated penguin. Its beak shines brown and whole patches of feathers are missing. Around the penguin, are fallen penguins—all bearing the jewelry of the store.

"How dare you use beautiful jewels to harm innocent penguins!" Tori shouts, causing the deformed penguin to look up from Naru's unconscious body.

"And you do you think you are?" it demands with a snarl.

Tori thinks for a moment, struggling to remember who Luna told her she was. The lightbulb goes off and she remembers. "I-I'm Champion of Justice—Sailor Moon!"

The creature shrugs. "Never heard of you." Her almost bare flippers raise above her head. "Rise, my beauties!"

All around the store, the fainted penguins crawl to their feet. Slowly, they all begin a snail-paced waddle toward Tori.

Tori screams and starts to back away. Straight into a wall. She falls to her bottom and scrapes her waist in the process. Watching blood spring to the wound, Tori cries out. "I don't wanna do this anymore!"

Her screeches are suddenly amplified by the buns on her head. The penguins in the zombie like state cover their ears and scream in horror of Tori's high frequency squeals.

Abruptly an ice rose soars into the room, instantly silencing the room. "Crying isn't going to solve anything, Sailor Moon!" A voice calls from the shadows. A very familiar voice at that.

Tori proceeds to search frantically for the source of the voice and Luna flies into the shop. "Sailor Moon, it's time! Use your tiara and shout: "Moon Tiara Magic!" Quickly, while your enemy is still distracted!"

Tori nods, remembering her purpose. Easily removing the gold tiara on her forehead, she brings it back like a frisbee. "Moon Tiara Magic!"

The golden object flies, beheading the mutant. Its body disintegrates and lands in a pile of shimmery dust on the floor. The tiara comes right back to Tori, landing back on her forehead.

"Great job, Sailor Moon!" The same voice congratulates as a male penguin clad in a deep blue tuxedo steps out from the shadows. A mask covers the majority of his face—adding the mysterious persona of the unknown penguin.

_'Why the hell is he naked?'_ Tori's mind screeches. Then, she spots the shimmer of a tie, something definitely not part of the tuxedo-esque feathers covering the penguin body. She sighs with relief and grins meekly. "T-thank you!" As he turns away, she remembers she doesn't know his identity. "Wait!" The male halts. "W-who are you?"

He turns around with a small grin on his beak. "My name is Tuxedo Mask." He gives her a mock-salute with his flipper. "Until next time." With this, he turns back with his cape flips as he disappears into the dark.

"He's _so_ dreamy!" Tori swoons, hearts practically appearing in her eyes.

Luna rolls her eyes. "Come on, Sailor Moon. I think you've had enough of Tuxie." She motions to Tori with her wing. "Let's go home."

. . .

"It was so cool!" Naru gushes to her friends behind a sleepy Tori's desk. "She saved me from that monster! The coolest dream _ever!_" She turns to her friend while the other penguins giggle. "What do you think of it, Tori?" she asks, nudging Tori.

Tori swats her friend's hand away. "Mamma! I don't wanna go to school today!"

. . .

**A/N: This one is dedicated to one of my close friends who, on a day I couldn't figure out what to write, told me: Sailor Moon Penguin. Thus, this story was created! I took my stupid slow time typing it up and would like to thank Incinirmatt (if you like Pokémon, Sonic the Hedgehog, Total Drama series, or South Park, he's your guy) for busting my butt in gear!**

Anyway, if you enjoyed this, please check out "Not a Crybaby" for more Sailor Moon! That should be my next update before school!  


**Please Review!**

*I can't take the whole penguins thinking other penguins attractive thing seriously. I really can't.


End file.
